Something Wicked This Way Comes
by NanMcCullen
Summary: OUaT Contest entry. Behind the Veil of Sovereignty, there is a struggle for the power over humanity. The Fates are tricked and life as humanity knows it may never be the same. Greek Mythology themes and characters. Rated M for lemons. AU and OOC.
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**ONCE UPON A TWILIGHT CONTEST**

**Title: Something Wicked This Way Comes**  
**Author: NanMcCullen**  
**Rating: M**  
**POV: Bella**  
**Word Count: 12,479**  
**Summary: Behind the Veil of Sovereignty, there is a struggle for the power over humanity. The Fates are tricked and life as humanity knows it may never be the same. Greek Mythology themes and characters.**

_**This story is being submitted as an entry for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest, hosted by wishimight and staceygirl aka jackbauer. For complete contest details, to read the rest of the contest submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the contest community at:**_  
_**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Once_Upon_A_Twilight/**_  
_**Entries accepted until 8/20/09**_

_**Voting begins 8/22/09**_

**Author's Note****: I don't own Twilight, the words of the witches from Macbeth, or the Greek Mythos characters… I do own enough creativity to lump them all together though. **

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

"Eye of newt and toe of frog,

Wool of bat and tongue of dog,

Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,

Lizard's leg and owlet's wing.

Double, double toil and trouble,

Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

Double, double toil and trouble,

Something wicked this way comes!"

This was so incredibly stupid; I couldn't even believe we had been sucked in this way. I knew for damn sure it was the last time I was going to let my sisters talk me into dealing with those three hags down the road. Who consorts with witches anyway?

"As you go to the starting point for the chariot race,

There is an alter with the inscription _to the Bringers of Fate_,

Spinning, Allotting, and Cutting of threads,

Determining successes, failures, and dreads.

Double, double toil and trouble,

Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

Your life as we see, we bestow on thee,

But beware the wrath of we spinsters three!"

Even now, casting this stupid spell, I had to wonder why we thought we were up to it. Of course, Rose insisted that this would simplify things. All we had to do was trust that the Graeae had taught us properly. But how could you trust three women who shared one eye and one tooth? When they weren't bickering over the damned eye or casting sinister spells, they were plotting. I was certain they were plotting against us, but I couldn't be sure.

They hated us. I could feel it, and if they weren't protected by the Veil, I'd have been tempted to snip a few inches off that thread for sure. I was certain that if one of them died, the other two would soon follow. That's how it worked here behind the Veil. And really, wouldn't everyone benefit from their destruction?

Dread, Horror, and Alarm. That's what they were. Well, that's what their names meant anyway, Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were their given names. We knew them as Tanya, Irina, and Kate though, and evil they most certainly were. They had envied us since the dawn of time. They envied us for our jobs.

I never really understood why though. Who really _wanted_ to be in charge of determining one's life? Rose and Alice had it easy compared to me. All Rose had to do was start the thread, spinning someone's life into existence. Alice had it a bit harder than Rose; she had to measure the time allotted to each person. I, on the other hand, was in charge of cutting the thread, effectively ending a life. Moirae. Fate. That's who we are. Allotters of life and bringers of death.

My mind was wandering and I wasn't paying attention, not full attention anyway. Perhaps that's how the whole fiasco started, I'll never be sure. Maybe the Graeae had planned this all along. I didn't know, not then at least. What I did know, however, is that the spell went dreadfully wrong. Rose's voice was shrill in my ear.

"Catch that thread!" My hand shot out immediately, but all I saw was the thin silvery-red strand float past. I looked everywhere, trying to find it, but it was gone.

"Did you get it?" Alice looked panicked. That wasn't a good sign.

"Um, no, I didn't. What the hell happened? I've never seen a thread that color before!" I looked at Rose, whose eyes were wide as saucers. "What did you do?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

The three of us stared at each other, all of us alarmed and all of us shocked. Never, in all of our existence had something this terrible happened. I knew that, even if I didn't know exactly what had happened.

Rose tried to gather herself before she started talking. "When the spell was over, the thread just came out of the cauldron. I didn't even see it coming. I didn't do… whatever _that_ was." She gestured in the direction the thread had gone.

Alice stood completely still, like a stone statue. "Bella, I didn't measure that thread. I don't even know how long it was. It happened so fast." Disaster didn't even come close to what just occurred. "Did you cut it?"

Dread was the sinking feeling I currently felt. That was all I needed to know that Tanya and her vile sisters were somehow responsible for this catastrophe. I couldn't help but feel that The Graeae had planned this.

"No. I didn't." What were the ramifications of that? Everyone's thread had to have an ending. Life couldn't just continue on forever, well not for a mortal anyway. Eternity was a long time for a mere mortal to exist. We needed help. We needed guidance. "We need Esme."

* * *

We shifted our weight from one foot to the other, all of us nervous, scared to hear what she might say. Esme had listened to our tale, our desire to have a respite from the crushing pressure of determining life and death, the agreement we made with the Graeae, and the spell that was cast. All the while, she sat in her throne with one brow raised. She wasn't Athena for no reason, she was the wisest deity known.

We stood in the deafening silence, waiting for her to speak. Her melodic voice penetrated the quiet. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

We all hung our heads in shame because we did not. We had no clue. She continued before we could speak. "You have brought death and destruction to mankind. The likes of which they have never seen nor can they hope to destroy. You have created an immortal."

Her words hung heavy in the air. Immortal? How was that even possible? My mind was racing, trying to figure everything out. Nothing was making any sense.

"How is that possible? We cannot create an immortal. Every thread we weave must have a beginning, middle, and an end. That is how it works."

She quirked her head to the side as she considered me. "This is true, Bella, for every thread you spin." Well, that was cryptic.

"I don't understand. You just said we created an immortal, but then you agreed about the threads of life. It can't be both."

She smiled at me proudly, like I had just answered my own question. "Exactly, my dear, it can't be both. Did you consider what might happen to a thread that you had not woven in the traditional ways? A thread that was created through magicks the likes of which you could never understand?"

That was another emphatic no. None of us had considered any of that.

"Each of you was specifically chosen for the job you perform. You were destined to become the Moirae. Timing was essential in ensuring you would be born with the attributes to effectively carry out your work.

"Rose, Clotho, you were given the task of creating the life around you. You spin the thread that will make the tapestry of a mortal's life. You choose the hue of the life they will live. Will they be born good, will they be born evil? Those are questions for you to decide.

"Alice, Lachesis, you are to determine the length of someone's life. Your understanding of balance helps you dictate the exact measurements of the thread. You know both good and evil and the need for both in the world. It's never been an easy task, but there was never a doubt that it should be you for the job.

"And Bella, my dear, sweet Atropos, you have the hardest task of all. Your compassion was why you were chosen to snip the threads. You understand the need for an end, for closure. And that, my child, is why this difficult task has always been yours." She paused for a moment as she eyed us. Her words were weighing on us. We had been chosen for this task and we had failed.

"Mortals will pay for the mistake you have made. They will pay in blood and they will pay with death. Threads will be cut without your input and their hues will change. Everything from this point on will alter everything you've done in the past. All existing threads are in danger of being altered."

We hadn't considered that either. Of course the witches had never warned us either, but why would they have done that? So we could change our minds? Not likely. They were probably sitting in their cave, cackling over our misfortune right now.

Even with her explanation, I couldn't fathom what we had ultimately done. "I'm not sure I understand. How will the humans pay?"

She was silent for a moment, I imagine contemplating her words. "There must be a price for eternal life. A price for the thread spinning out of control. That price is the blood of the innocents."

Realization was hitting me hard. Tanya, Irina, and Kate despised mortals, believed they were lesser creatures that didn't deserve life. They were always plotting ways to destroy humanity altogether, and we had played right into their hand. They had used us and tricked us into unleashing a demon amidst the humans, one the mortals had no hope of fighting.

Esme watched me closely. "I see you are beginning to understand. You have given The Graeae exactly what they have always wanted."

Alice and Rose were beginning to understand too. We were all more than a little sick about it. "What is this demon called?" I had to know.

Esme's golden eyes met mine as she breathed the word, "Vampyre."

* * *

The three of us sat in our workroom, desperately trying to think of a way to fix this. Contrary to popular belief, we were not remorseless or unfeeling. We had a great depth of emotion that we felt for our charges, our mortals. It was hard not to feel something for them when you were so intimately linked with them.

The mortals were the children we would never have. Our barren wombs were not made to create and nurture life. We had been born as spinsters, nothing more. There was no happily ever after for us. This was our fate, our existence, our calling. This was all that we would ever have and we had allowed it to go tragically wrong.

"So, do either of you have any ideas, because I sure don't." I had been wracking my brain forever, trying to figure out a way to stop this. A way to fix it. Any way to make it right.

Alice's solemn eyes met mine. "The only thing I can think of is to go beyond the Veil and find it, destroy it. Otherwise all is lost." We had no clue how powerful a demon like this could be. We had never heard of Vampyre before. Would he kill indiscriminately? Would he destroy humanity forever? There were no answers for this.

"But who will be the one to do that? We can't all go at once; you know it's against the rules." So _now_ Rose wanted to follow the rules, although, in light of our current dilemma, I could see why she would be a stickler now.

"I'll do it." The words were out before I could stop them. Of course, it made sense, but I hadn't fully thought it through before I made the decision. They were both eyeing me warily. "I'm the one who determines death, right?" Before they could comment, I continued, "Therefore, I should be the one to destroy this beast."

We argued about it, trying to refine a plan. We finally came up with the idea to bring the demon behind the Veil, to bring him to justice here, on our plane. That was the only way we could ensure his destruction. Rose and Alice would seek help to ensure the demon's demise. Surely there were at least two brave heroes that would help destroy this monster.

Our first choices were Achilles and Perseus. But there was no guarantee that Emmett and Jasper would help us. They had fought their battles, won their wars, and had been granted permission to live their lives behind the Veil. They were, in essence, retired from battling monsters and demons. I only hoped they would decide to help.

When our plan was in place, I began gathering things I thought I might need for the trip. I had never been beyond the Veil. I had no idea what to expect on the other side. My sisters tried to help though, each packing a bag for me as well. I could feel their worry and apprehension, they were afraid for me. I was too.

We were interrupted by a knock on our door. Alice opened it to reveal Esme, donned in her finest armor. She looked ready for battle, and she was absolutely stunning. She dressed like this anytime she left her court, but it still didn't diminish the shock of seeing it. So she stood, in all her splendor, with Erichthonius at her side, waiting for us to compose ourselves. She smiled and quirked a brow, "May I come in?"

Alice moved to the side wordlessly. We were used to having the deities come to visit us on occasion, but under normal circumstances, we were beckoned to the great Mount. Esme moved around the room fluidly, her serpent friend never far away. She sat in a wingback chair and managed to look regal, despite the humble surroundings.

"There is more information you will need for your quest, my little one." Her words were directed at all of us, but she was looking at me. "This task will not be simple, for there is much that we still do not know. The Graeae are denying any involvement, although they should know better than to lie to me. I have already spoken with Aro about this." She drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair. "May the Gods have mercy on them, for I would never want to feel the wrath of Zeus."

"So Aro is not pleased?" I wanted to make sure everything going forward was very clear. Any and all information was vital at this point. Even something as seemingly insignificant as the King of the Gods being irked at this unfortunate occurrence.

"No, I should say he is not. My father has never been a fan of the Graeae. They have always been guilty of petty tricks and such, but this is going one step too far. None of you have the wherewithal or skill for a spell of this magnitude, so that leaves only a few other viable suspects. Added to that, they have lied many times before and they're already working at a disadvantage."

Part of me was relieved. I didn't want to have Aro angry with us, thinking we would have done something this careless on purpose. As if reading my thoughts, she continued. "That doesn't mean he's not upset at the three of you. He asked me to express his disappointment in the three of you. Had you gone to him and spoken with him, he would have tried to ease your burden, or at least he would have explained the need for it. When this is all said and done, he'd like to see all of you."

My stomach tightened and my heart constricted. If one was wise, they were afraid of Aro. I certainly wasn't a fool. Neither were my sisters. We all had a healthy fear and respect for Aro. For now, I had to push that aside though. Dwelling on the future meeting would distract me from the task at hand.

Rose came to stand next to me and rubbed my arm. "What information do you have for us Esme?"

"First I'd like to tell you that your plan is a good one. It's the only way we can ensure the safety of mankind and destroy the terror that's been unleashed on them. But you will need to know how to find the demon, and that is why I am here."

In all of our planning, none of us had really considered that we wouldn't know how to find him. Not only did we not know anything about him since we had no control over his life thread, but we didn't even have a name. These things were all dictated when the thread was woven, measured, and snipped.

"Please, allow me to explain all I know before you ask questions, okay?" When we nodded our agreement, she continued, "His name is Edward Cullen, and you will find him in a little rainy town in Washington called Forks. It's very likely that he'll come out more at night as he can't go into the direct sunlight without giving himself away. But seeing as there aren't very many sunny days in Forks, you might very well need to look for him during daylight hours as well.

"You will need to be extremely cautious, Bella. I'm not sure how well he has integrated himself into the community there, but we do know that he is staying in a house, deep in the woods. Not far from the house is a small cabin, which is where you will be staying so you can keep an eye on him while you work out the best way to transport him back.

"Not much else is known about him. I'm not sure how well he'll respond, nor do I know many of the advantages he has over mortals. I do know that he is extremely strong and he's unbelievably fast. Other than that, your guess is as good as mine. This is why you will need to use caution, and why you'll need to observe him before you make your move.

"Once you do move forward with the plan, you'll need to be quick about it. There is a small window where you'll be able to transport him back behind the Veil. Once here, it will be easier for you to handle him. I do have one word of warning. Once you move beyond the Veil, you will essentially become human. It's temporary, of course, and you'll return to yourself once you return, but your grace and agility will decrease exponentially." She looked troubled for a moment and I took the chance to begin my questions.

"What is bothering you Esme? You look worried."

Her eyes cleared for a moment as she focused on me. "Uncertainty always makes me uneasy, my dear. I do not know what will become of you. I cannot know whether or not you'll come out of this okay, whether or not you'll be successful. It is harder for me to know the hearts and minds of immortals, for even I have my frailties. I worry for your safety, child."

It warmed me that Esme thought so highly of me. It also worried me that she wasn't sure what was going to happen to me. Too many variables I guess. Not to mention we were dealing with something wholly unknown.

"And when you say I'll become human…" I trailed off, not really sure what I was even asking.

"I mean there is the distinct possibility that you may die. You will be just as fragile as a mortal. If you are in a car accident, you can be hurt. If you cut yourself, you will bleed. If you fall, you can break a bone. You will be nothing like you are now."

I could die? Suddenly, this plan was seeming like less and less of a good idea. I didn't want to die. If I died, what would happen to my sisters? Who would cut the threads of life? Would everyone become immortal if I were to cease to exist? And none of it really mattered anyway because I needed to leave, soon. I couldn't ponder these thoughts, so I tried to shove them aside.

"Thank you for the warning. I do have one other question though. What did you mean about the sunlight revealing him for what he is?"

She smiled at me softly. "His skin is made up of something entirely different from human flesh. I am not certain what it is, but I do know that when he is exposed to the sun, he will shine."

"Shiny skin? You mean like clear glass?"

"No, dear. I mean he will refract light, much like a diamond." Esme stood and brushed off her clothing. Then she came over and took my face in her palms. "Please, be cautious. You are the only hope we have. Meet me at the well in the middle of the Elysian Fields to crossover. You must be there tonight when the moon is high in the sky." Then she kissed my forehead and made her way out the door.

When it clicked closed, I turned to see Alice and Rose staring at me with wide eyes. They looked terrified. I was scared, partly because of everything Esme had told me, but also because I hated going to the Underworld. Everyone did. People were known to get lost there. It didn't help that the Elysian Fields were considered the final resting place for virtuous and heroic souls. Was this an omen?

Neither of them said anything as they came forward to embrace me. They held me for what seemed like forever. The sun fell from the sky as they continued to hold me. Finally they pulled back. Rose looked especially tortured.

"I am so sorry Bella. This is my entire fault. If I hadn't been so insistent on finding a simpler way…"

I cut her off before she could continue. "Any of us could have backed out Rose. We all agreed and we all participated. We are all equally accountable. Please do not blame yourself."

Alice stepped forward again and rested her hand on my cheek. "We need to head out of here if we're going to make it to the Underworld in time."

I nodded at them both and we grabbed our things and made our way to the gates of Hell.

* * *

Once we crossed the Oceanus, we were greeted at the dock by our fourth sister, Nemesis, or as we called her, Nessa. She was now the Goddess of Retribution and the arbiter of justice. Although we didn't work closely with her, we got along well. She pulled me into her embrace and looked at Alice and Rose.

"You must leave her here with me. I promise you I will keep her safe on our journey through Hades, but if James sees all of us, he'll become suspicious. Besides, there are too many dangers here for me to keep all of you safe." She stepped back and allowed Alice, Rose, and I a moment to say our goodbyes. We knew Nessa was right. They didn't belong here; none of us did with the exception of Nessa who was here because of her duty.

When the tears were over and the goodbyes had been said, Alice and Rose stood at the docks and watched as Nessa and I made our way to the Grove of Persephone. It was such a sorrowful place, full of black poplars and sterile willows. The trees bore no fruit or leaves and their twisted and dead branches were weeping for the sun.

She led me close by the great marsh, where all five of the Underworld's rivers flowed, but made sure to bypass all of the unburied souls. My heart was pounding and I could hear their lamenting cries. They were damned to wander with no real place to go. It was terrible. My nerves were getting the better of me and I wanted to run. Back home. Back to the sun. Back to the place where I knew I was safe. But this was my mission, and I needed to complete it. As if sensing my discomfort, Nessa held my hand.

When we got to the Acheron River, she warned me that I would cry useless tears. Everyone did, for this was the river of sorrow. Every aching thought I had ever had in my eons of existence weighed down on me as we floated across. My blurry vision didn't help in our task and Nessa instructed me to sit down and close my eyes. It didn't help my grief, but she was able to ford across much more quickly.

Once on the other side, she led me to the banks of the River Styx. All I knew of this river was what I had heard from Emmett himself. He had been told by his mother, Thetis, that she had dipped him in the river to make him invulnerable. It was said that he only had one weakness, but he was reluctant to tell anyone what and where it was. Other than that, I had no other knowledge of this river.

Upon approach, venomous and murderous feelings invaded my mind. I wanted to hit someone, namely Rose for her moronic suggestion that led me here. I wanted to pummel the earth, to rip through the ground. I wanted to… Nessa quickly placed her hand over my nose, blocking the noxious fumes.

"Do not breathe the air around this river, sister. This, the River Styx, is the river of hate. Cast out the evil thoughts and whatever you do, do not drink of this water." That was all the warning I needed. I cautiously breathed through my mouth as she readied a ferry.

Once on the other side, I ran toward the meadow before me and took great, gasping gulps of air. When my brain was cleared, I glanced around me and noticed the most ordinary people looking back at me. I raised a brow at my sister and she told me where we were, Asphodel Meadows. This was the final resting place for indifferent people, those who had led a life that was equal parts good and evil.

"Be lucky we don't have to travel anywhere near Tartarus. The souls of the damned can leave a lasting effect on the innocent ones."

"How, Nessa? How do you survive down here? Don't you ever want to come above ground? Do you never want to see the sun?"

She smiled in response. "My place is here, sister. I am not bothered by my surroundings, but this was where I was meant to be, unlike you. Each of us follows our own path and our own destiny. It just happened that the three of you were meant to remain together, always."

The rest of our journey was made in comfortable silence. It wasn't a long walk and before I knew it, we were entering the Elysian Fields. Feelings of peace and contentment flowed through me. This was a happy place. I wasn't sure I wanted to leave. This place was beautiful, and the river running through it was crystal clear. The sun shone down and sparkled on the water.

I stared at the river, wondering if the water tasted as crisp and cool as it looked. My thoughts were becoming consumed by the water, tempting me to drink. I took a few shaky steps forward before Nessa grabbed me and pulled me away quickly.

"What were you doing?" She yelled at me. "Did you not understand the dangers of coming here? To this realm? This place is not like your home. You'd be best to remember that."

I shook my head, trying to clear the fog and gaped at her. "What are you talking about?"

She huffed at me before she stopped and pointed back to the river. "Were you not just about to drink from that water?"

My eyes grew wide, confirming her suspicions. "Do you know what that river is, Bella?"

I shook my head, still unable to find my voice. "That," she gestured to the water again, "is the river of forgetfulness. The Lethe River. One sip of that water and all you've ever known will be forgotten. You will never leave and your loved ones will never know what happened to you."

I gasped as the implications hit me. People didn't get geographically lost here, they got mentally lost, emotionally lost, and completely lost whoever they used to be. How lonely that must be. Perhaps that was why everyone was happy here. None of them were mourning over the loved ones they had left behind. None of them remembered the loved ones they left behind.

I gulped and nodded at her, letting her know I understood. The moon was rising and I needed to get to Esme, quickly. We continued on our way until we made it to the middle of the fields. There was a large well before us and Esme was waiting. She gathered me into her arms and held me for a moment before letting go.

"Remember, you must be cautious. Please, child, please come back to us."

A few tears slipped past my guard and slid down my cheeks. I nodded my head and gave her a small smile. "I'll do my best." It was all I could think to say.

She handed me a piece of paper and instructed me to read the words as the moon was directly above me. Nessa and Esme watched as the moon slid into place only moments later. I opened the paper and read:

Under the blessing of the Gods

I request passage to beyond, to Gaia

Grant my soul safe journey through the Veil

Not in harm, but for the greater good of man

I felt a dizzying sensation, like I had drunk too much wine. My world tilted and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was no longer in the Elysian Fields. Instead, I was in a forest. The trees surrounding me were old; I could feel their quiet souls speaking to me. There was rain dripping gently off of their leaves.

It was beautiful. I wished I were artistically gifted as I would give anything to have a painting of this. The moon's glow was filtering softly through the trees, silently guiding my path

A feeling of joy welled up through me. I had succeeded in this part of my journey. I was one step closer. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to be away from home too long.

I made my way through the forest, following the map that had been drawn under the words I had read. It was a peaceful walk and before long I was standing on the porch of the little cabin Esme had told me about. It was homey and quaint and everything that I loved.

The furniture looked cozy and inviting and the fireplace begged to be lit. There were shelves of books lining the walls. I scanned the titles as I trailed my fingers over their bindings. Perhaps this quest wouldn't be so bad after all. But I only had 15 days until the new moon. If I missed that I would have to wait until the next full moon, the Harvest Moon.

I was tired from my journey and I was hungry. I decided to take it easy tonight so I would be at my best when I went looking for the demon. I walked to the kitchen area and noticed it was fully stocked. Esme had really gone out of her way to make me feel comfortable.

I prepared a small meal before making my way to the bedroom. A king size bed sat in the middle of a rather large room. It had sheer white mousseline draped over its high canopy. It gave the whole thing an ethereal look. There were pillows piled high on the royal blue bedding of varying shades. It all looked so inviting.

I brought my small bags back with me and unpacked their contents. I wasn't displeased to find that the bags my sisters had packed had clothes that I would wear. Other than the risqué lingerie, of course. I found a shirt to sleep in and crawled beneath the sheets. I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I woke in the morning to find the sun sparkling through the leaves. The tiny raindrops that clung to the leaves were casting prisms on every surface. Tears welled up in my throat that this world that could contain such beauty. I dressed quickly so that I could go and explore.

I wandered through the forest, never faltering in my step even if I didn't have the same fluid grace that I did back home. The ground was littered with leaves and I could still smell the rain in the air. It gave everything such a clean smell.

Before long, I came to a small river. It bubbled across my path, white foam coursing around the rocks. A few yards upstream there was a fallen down tree spanning the width of the river. I made my way down and carefully walked across.

My direction never faltered and my feet seemed to instinctively know where to go. I was being drawn toward something, but I didn't know what it was. As I stepped into the clearing up ahead, my breath caught in my throat.

The large white house before me wasn't where my attention was focused. All I could see was the man standing in the middle of the yard, scowling at me. His skin was shining, reflecting the light that was streaming over him. He bared his teeth at me and snarled.

In an instant he was right in front of me and had my arms pinned to my sides. His fingers were digging into my flesh and I fought the need to cry out. "What are you?" He was growling now, the low rumble vibrating through his chest.

"I… I…" I couldn't seem to form a coherent statement. I was terrified beyond belief and was enraged at myself for walking right into his arms. I had failed my task, I had failed my sisters, but most of all, I had failed humanity.

He shook me, hard. His voice was low and menacing. "I asked you a question. What. Are. You?" Each word was punctuated with another rough shake.

My teeth snapped together and I tried to strengthen my resolve. I might die, but that didn't mean I wouldn't put up a fight. "I don't understand your question." I was proud of myself for sounding so calm.

He laughed, darkly. "I know you aren't human." He paused for a moment and cocked his head to the side. "Perhaps you are some sort of demon, conjured out of my own personal hell to torture me." He leaned in close and buried his face in my neck.

"What…" I had to stop and swallow. "What are you doing?" My voice was shaky, all of my previous bravado gone.

"You smell divine." I felt his tongue run up the column of my throat. "And you taste exquisite." He leaned back and licked his lips. I looked into his eyes and noticed they were black. Pitch black. I could see myself in the depths of them and what I saw terrified me. This was evil incarnate.

Then his demeanor shifted and his eyes drifted to a gold color. He gently set me down and took a few steps back. "I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you."

My eyes were wide and my jaw was slack. This was a complete 180 from the man that had just greeted me. My heart was racing and I could see discomfort written on his face. I felt the need to run, but was frightened he might chase me down. "Okay."

"You caught me off guard. My question still stands, but I apologize for the manner in which I asked it."

"I'm not really sure how to explain that to you."

He cocked a brow at me and smirked. "Try me."

I was hesitant to say anything; I knew it might sound crazy. "It might sound insane."

He looked at me for a moment before he laughed, long and hard. "You think something is going to sound insane to me? I'm a vampire! It doesn't get any crazier than that." Then he laughed again, but this time there was no humor in it.

"I've come from beyond the Veil of Sovereignty," I blurted out. I didn't know why I said it, I should have been at least _trying_ to be cautious, but something told me I was going to be safe.

He looked impressed for a moment before he let out a low whistle. "Mount Olympus, eh? And do what do I owe the honor of a visit from a Goddess?"

I wasn't really a Goddess, more of a personified concept, but who was I to correct him? I was just stunned at his knowledge of my home. I was really worried about how to explain the situation to him. How do you tell someone that their creation was a mistake and that you need to destroy them? Especially when they were being so polite. Well, except for the initial meeting that is.

Before I could say a word, Edward's eyes went wide and he glared at me. "A mistake? Who the fuck are you?"

The wild beast was back, but I wasn't sure what had brought it on. How did he know what I was thinking? He pounced on me again, pinning me to a tree. His hand was at my throat, pushing my chin up. "I asked you a question." I was afraid he was going to start shaking me again.

"I… I… I'm Atr.." I was stuttering wildly, unable to contain my fear this time. I gasped for air and tried again. "Atropos."

He dropped me and stepped back quickly, like he had been burned. It was his turn to be startled. His eyes were large and he was standing completely still. "Moirae." He whispered the word, but it carried to me on the breeze. "Fate."

I got to my feet and tried to straighten my clothes. I looked at him and started to say something, but he cut me off. "I think it's time for you to leave." I blinked at him, unsure of what he meant, but when I opened my eyes again, he was gone.

* * *

I kicked my bed in frustration. That hadn't gone any way that I had planned. Certainly I could have found a better way to approach him, but instead of being rational, I just waltzed right up to him and announced who I was.

I let out a groan of disgust. Why had I even gone that way? I had intended to wander around and appreciate my surroundings, but as soon as I entered the forest I immediately made my way right to him. It was something I would have to worry about later; right now I had to figure out how to approach him again.

For the next few days, I really did wander through the forest. I took in all the beauty around me. It was raining more days than not and I realized that the one sunny day I had seen so far had been a treat. It was a good thing I didn't mind getting wet and that I appreciated the rain that the Earth craved.

I thought I had felt a presence near me, like someone was watching me silently. It gave me chills, but I could sense no people. Every once in awhile I thought I caught a flash of something, but it was gone before my eyes could focus. I felt like I was being stalked.

For the few days following that I would catch a glimpse of the Vampyre every once in awhile. He might be standing in the path a hundred feet away, or sitting in the branches of a far away tree, but I was sure he was letting me see him on purpose. He wanted me to know he was watching me.

I continued on my way, pretending his company meant nothing to me. I walked through the forests, taking in everything around me. I wanted to have plenty to tell my sisters. I knew I was slacking on my task, but something felt right about this approach. Even if it didn't feel right, it wasn't like I had any better ideas.

When I had been there exactly 10 days, I was worrying over the fact that I only had 5 days left before the new moon. If I didn't do that, I'd be stuck here another 15 days. It wasn't like I wasn't enjoying the scenery, but I missed my sisters. I missed my home.

I was sitting in front of the fire, wondering what I was going to do when I finally felt a presence. I jumped to my feet seconds before there was a knock on the door. My heart was thundering in my chest and I was scared to see who was on the other side.

I made my slowly to the door and timidly reached for the handle. When I opened it, I gasped at who was there. The Vampyre stood before me, looking resolved. His golden eyes met mine before he began to speak.

"I don't believe I properly introduced myself. I'm Edward Cullen." He held his hand out to shake mine and I immediately complied. Something about his manner told me I was safe. His hands were cool and firm and didn't give under the pressure of my grip.

"I already told you that I am Atropos, but you can call me Bella." I stood there staring at him, wondering what he was doing here. I knew he knew how to find me considering he had been following me for days.

"I was wondering if I might speak with you." His eyes were sad tormented, like he was wrestling with some big decision.

"Of course." I stepped back and gestured him in. He immediately walked forward and sat in the chair closest to the fire. He held his hands out and warmed them near the flames.

He instantly jumped right in, "How do we get this done?"

I was confused as to what he meant. How did we get what done? He must have noticed my expression because he went on. "How do you go about destroying me?"

I was taken aback. He _wanted_ to be destroyed? "You mean, you don't _want_ to… live," I finished for lack of a better word.

His eyes were suddenly angry. "You think I _want_ to be a monster? That I want to live an eternity of solitude?"

I was saddened by his last statement. "You mean you have no mate?" I knew the feeling.

"Why would I condemn anyone else to this… this…" he was gesturing to himself wildly, trying to convey his meaning, "this hell I'm forced to live?"

"I'm still not sure I understand."

He got up and began pacing the room. He was running his fingers through his hair. It was the first time I had really taken in his appearance. His body was long and lean, almost feline. His movements resembled the fluid movements that I had in my homeland. His hair was a bronze color and stuck up from his head in a wild disarray. He had the face of an angel, or a God.

"I've existed like this for over 100 years. I know, it's nothing compared to the eons that you've existed, but for mortals it's unusual. I never age, never change, so I can't form attachments to anyone for fear of them noticing. Even if I could, there would always be the temptation to drink their blood. I could never endanger someone that way."

He continued pacing while I tried to process this information. I now understood how the mortals would pay in blood. This was his sustenance, what he needed to survive. What I couldn't understand was if he wasn't drinking human blood, what _was _he drinking?

"Um… I may be slow, but if you don't drink from humans," I couldn't bring myself to expand, "what _do_ you drink from?"

He chuckled humorlessly. "I only drink from animals. I call myself a vegetarian."

I didn't really understand what that meant, but other information was more important. "Why do you drink from animals?"

He laughed again. He didn't seem very amused by this entire scenario. "Again I ask, do you think I _want_ to be a monster?"

I never considered that he might see himself that way, as a demon. As soon as I had that thought, he spoke again. "Yes, a demon. That is what I am."

My eyes went wide. "How are you doing that?"

"I can read people's thoughts. You want to know why I see myself that way? It's because I can see myself in my victims' minds. I see myself as they see me."

Victims? "But… I thought you said you didn't drink from humans."

"I should have died. When the plague hit, I should have died. I did die, but instead of remaining dead, I woke in this form. I didn't understand what I was or how it happened, but I knew I should no longer be existing.

"An older man came in to collect more bodies of the dead. All bodies were being burned in mass graves to avoid spreading the virus any further. As he entered the room the most amazing scent hit my nose. A fire was burning in the back of my throat and I felt the feral growl rip through me. Before I knew what was happening, I was on the orderly and drinking his blood.

"Before he died, the image of me flashed into his mind. My eyes were wild and I sounded like a rabid animal. My snarls were echoing in his ears and his fear was rolling off him in waves, but I couldn't stop the frenzy that had begun. When he was drained and dead the haze finally cleared from my mind. I was revolted at myself. I had killed an innocent man and didn't know what had possessed me to do so. I fled from the hospital and ran deep into the woods nearby."

I sat quietly, listening to him as he spun his tale. I was entranced by him, his melodic voice filtering through my mind, his movements enhancing his figure, and the scent of him driving me mad. He stopped in front of me and had a crooked grin on his face.

"That's exactly what your scent does to me too." I hadn't realized that the thought had run through my head. I wondered what else I had been thinking about, but being near him clouded my senses. He chuckled and I scowled, wishing I could shut off my brain.

He cleared his throat and began pacing again. "As I was saying, I wandered in the woods for weeks. Every once in awhile, my thirst would get the better of me and I would attack the closest thing I could smell. There were a few gypsies that had gone astray, but usually there were animals.

"Each time I attacked a human, I was consumed with guilt and remorse. I felt sick with myself, wanting more than anything to feel the kiss of death. I tried desperately to destroy myself. I threw myself of cliffs, I fought with wild animals, but mostly, I tried to starve myself. Each time I did that, my thirst would get out of control and I would attack indiscriminately. Then the ugly cycle would start all over again.

"I would relive each incident, playing each scene over and over in my mind. I could see myself from each person's perspective, the monster that dwells within me turned loose. I didn't like it at all. It made me crave death, like a drug.

"Then I realized that I didn't have any of the torturous feelings when I hunted animals. I found that while the flavor was nothing in comparison, it managed to quench my thirst and after awhile I was able to control it. This gave me the chance to intermingle with others again. I didn't allow any close relationships, but I did have casual acquaintances."

He paused again and turned to face me. "I had finally come to accept my lot in life. Then one day you came strolling through the woods, heading straight toward my only refuge. I could smell you coming for miles, and every step you got closer, the more I craved your blood. Nothing in all of my existence has ever smelled so enticing."

He walked forward until he was standing right in front of me. "I wanted to taste you that day. Every ounce of control that I had perfected over the last century threatened to come tumbling down. You seem to be a weakness of mine."

I was at a loss for words. Something about him was so sexual, so primal. I was drawn to him on such a basic level. He reached down and pulled me to my feet. "Then in my anger, I grabbed you against me, like this," he wrapped his arms around me, trapping mine to my sides. "I felt your tight little body up against mine and the demon inside me cheered in celebration. For once, I knew there was someone as unique as I was, and your body called to me even more than your blood did."

My breathing was becoming shallow. I had never been aroused before, I didn't know what was happening to me. "I wanted to take you, right there. That wouldn't have been very gentlemanly of me. So I stood there, angrier than I've ever been because I've finally found someone I can mate with and the next thought you have is that I was a mistake and I need to be destroyed. Everything I had always wanted came crashing down on me in the form of my dream girl. Irony is a bitch, isn't it?"

"How…" I had to lick my lips in order to form the words. "How did you want me?"

His eyes burned into mine. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Would you like me to show you?"

I felt wetness in my panties, something I had never felt before. Everything was new to me, every reaction my body had, every sound that broke free from my lips, everything was a new experience. "Yes," I moaned.

He swept me up into his arms and glided into the bedroom. The bed was beckoning to us, begging us to consume each other. He slowly undressed me until I was standing in nothing more than my undergarments. I felt bare before him and shied way, trying to cover myself with my arms.

He grabbed my hands and lowered them to my sides. "Don't hide yourself from me."

He kept his eyes on mine as he began to remove his own clothing. As he shed the last garment, he stood before me, naked. I marveled at the sight before me. He was amazingly beautiful. His skin was luminescent and every inch of him was sleek and muscular.

He stepped forward and drew me into his arms. "Slowly, I think." Then his lips captured mine. His kiss was soft, sweet. His lips molded themselves to mine as they explored my own. Then I felt his cool tongue pressing up against them, seeking entrance into my mouth.

I opened my mouth and gasped at the flavor that was Edward. "_Bella_, so beautiful," he murmured, deepening our kiss. His hands began to roam over my body, gently cupping me in his palm. My breasts felt heavy, my nipples hardening under his touch. I could feel the moisture increasing between my legs and began rubbing my thighs together, trying to dispel some of the pressure building there.

Noticing my dilemma, his hand traveled down the front of my body while mine shot into his hair, gripping it hard. He moaned into my mouth as his hand continued its journey. When he reached the apex of my thighs, he brushed his fingers over me eliciting a groan. I felt his lips curve up into a smile.

Little by little, he removed the last of my lingerie and stood back to admire me. He nodded and smiled in approval before pulling me into his embrace once more. Our hands traveled over each other, learning the contours of each others bodies.

He guided me backward and laid me out over the bed. I scooted back and watched him crawl toward me over the massive area between us. He was the hunter and I was his prey, but I still had no fear he would hurt me. I had heard of the pleasures of the flesh, hard not to when your ruler has bedded far more than his share of women and has fathered innumerable children.

As he hovered over me, he dipped his head and ran his tongue from my navel, up through the valley between my breasts, up my throat, and began suckling on my earlobe. The pressure between my legs was increasing and I desperately needed relief.

Not a word was spoken as our hands continued to wander. Small gasps and groans saturated the air. Our skin was slick with my sweat and slid together sinuously. Then he cupped me and I lost all reason. My back arched up off the bed, thrusting my chest into his. My head was dipped back, exposing my throat to him. In some ways, it was the ultimate surrender.

I heard him growl before his lips were at my ear once more. "Do you have any idea the ways you tempt me? The things I want to do to you?" It was all I could do to moan in response. He licked my throat and scraped his teeth against my overheated flesh.

His whispered words were pounding in my ears. "Such the seductress, you must have had years of practice." But I didn't. This was all new. All fresh.

"Never." The word came out as a gasp. I looked up and met his eyes. "Never," I said again and shook my head. His eyes widened in surprise before a smug grin crossed his face.

"Then it will be my pleasure to be the first." His hand wandered down again before I could feel his fingers probing my wet folds. I sucked in a gulp of air as the sensations washed through me. One finger pumped into me, curling in a way that was driving me wild. Every stroke hit a most sensitive spot and my hips would buck.

His other hand was kneading my breast. His grasp was firm and his fingers were stroking my nipple, rolling it between his finger and thumb. It was almost too much to take. My body was quivering. I felt something tightening inside. Then it was gone, his hands, the feeling, everything but the pressure.

I must have huffed in annoyance because I heard him chuckle. "Patience, please. I'd like to savor the bouquet." His nose was traveling over my skin. He was inhaling the very being of me.

Then I felt him press against me again. Slowly he pushed his hips forward and I felt man for the first time. When he got to my virginity he paused. His eyes captured mine and once again I was lost in their depths. I no longer could concentrate on the pain of him stretching me. All I could think about were his eyes.

He leaned down and captured my lips in a searing kiss as he thrust in, breaking my barrier. We both hissed at the feeling. I was stretched to the limit, his hardness filling me to the brink. After I got used to the initial invasion, it was a pleasurable feeling. Then he began to move.

If I thought his fingers inside of me had felt good, I was in no way prepared for the feeling of Edward filling me. He was sliding in and out, using my wetness for lubrication. The tightening was returning as he ravaged me.

He sat back, pulling me with him, until I was straddling his lap. My legs were wrapped around his waist and this new angle allowed him to fill me even more completely. I groaned in response and my head lolled back. He was licking and sucking my neck, marking his territory. His breath was coming out in pants and he was saying my name.

"Bella, my Bella. So perfect, so mine." Over and over, he chanted the words. I was hanging on to the edge and with one final thrust he sent me spiraling down, over the side. My sanity shattered and I lost all sense of space and time.

When I floated down, I noticed that I was no longer straddling him. He was leaning back against the headboard and I was curled up on his chest. One of his fingers was tracing invisible patterns on my back while the other hand was twisting strands of my hair around his fingers.

I hummed in contentment. I stroked the hand against his chest over his granite skin. I hadn't noticed how hard he was before; I had been too caught up in the sexual haze. He began to purr as I stroked him. I smiled at the sound.

We laid there until the sun fell past the horizon and the moon rose in the sky. He shifted below me and I looked up into his eyes. They were getting dark.

"Is something wrong?" I kept my voice low, worried about startling him.

He shifted around again and sighed. "We still need to talk. But first, I need to hunt. Can I come back? After?"

He looked so hopeful; there was no way I could deny him. "Of course, I'll be waiting."

He gently slid me over on the bed and tucked me in. Then he gathered his clothing and got dressed. When he was fully clothed, he came and sat on the edge of the bed. He traced my collar bone, just over where the sheets were tucked under my arms.

"I'll be back." He kissed my forehead and was gone.

* * *

I tossed and turned, wondering when Edward was going to return. As I saw the sun's first rays peeking over the eastern horizon, my eyes drifted closed. I woke sometime later, my stomach aching from being empty so long. I wondered when the last time I had eaten was and realized it had been the afternoon before. Before Edward had stopped by. Edward.

I bolted up in my bed and heard soft laughter coming from somewhere off to the side. My head whipped around and I found Edward, sitting in a chair in the corner. He had a soft smile on his face and his eyes had returned to their warm golden color.

"You came back!" I threw myself out of the bed and toward him before the action registered in my brain. He caught me on the fly and pulled my onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me in the process. "I missed you." And I had. I had missed him terribly.

"I missed you too, my Bella." He kissed the top of my head and stood to carry me out of the room. "Let's get you something to eat, your stomach has been growling for over an hour."

When we got to the kitchen, I wandered around, gathering makings for vegetable soup. The rainy dreariness of the day seemed to call for it. I chunked potatoes and cut up my vegetables while the water boiled. I added my seasonings and set the stove to simmer before stepping back. I looked over to see Edward watching me.

"I forget what a homey chore cooking was. My mother loved to cook, even though we had a maid and a cook. She liked creating things and presenting them to my father and me." He had a sad smile on his face as he thought back to his family he had lost over a century before.

His eyes cleared and he looked at me again. "So we need to talk. Really talk. I don't want to exist like this anymore. I want to know what the plan is."

My heart clenched at his words. I had just found him and now I was going to lose him. I wasn't sure why I felt this way already. I swallowed the tears back and looked him in the eye. "On the first night of the new moon we must go to a well in the woods. We must speak the incantation to travel back to my realm. Once there, we'll travel through Hades and back to Mt. Olympus. When we get to my home we'll have a more solid idea."

He took it all in stride. Never once did he flinch, never once did he squirm. He must have been determined to die.

"Not to die. To stop existing. I died a long time ago, I'm tired." His voice was sad but his determination was set. "I just wish I could find out how this happened before I'm no longer here." Memories flashed through my head.

"_Double, double toil and trouble, Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Your life as we see, we bestow on thee, But beware the wrath of we spinsters three!"_

"_Catch that thread!"_

"_You have created an immortal."_

"_There must be a price for eternal life. A price for the thread spinning out of control. That price is the blood of the innocents."_

"_What is this demon called?"_

"_Vampyre."_

Edward was up in a flash. The chair he was sitting in was sent careening back, crashing into the wall and splintering. He stood before me, enraged. His eyes were black again and his glare was murderous. His breath was heaving and he was clenching his fists by his side. "You," he growled at me. "You did this to me."

Had he yelled or screamed, I might have been able to control the situation. Instead, his voice was so calm, so controlled, so deadly. I felt the blood leave my face and I backed away from him uselessly. There was nowhere for me to run. Nowhere for me to hide.

In a moment he was behind me, one arm around my waist, the other tilting my head to the side. "You turned me into the blood-sucking beast that I am." His teeth skimmed my throat and I whimpered. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now," he purred into my ear.

I was sniveling now. I could barely breathe and my legs were shaking. "I didn't mean to," I sobbed. Begging would do me no good, but at least I could express my remorse. "The Graeae, they tricked us." More memories.

_Three old crones morphing into three stunning women._

"_Lighten up girls. You'd think that magic was evil the way you three are pussyfooting around."_

"_I'm not so sure Tanya. This doesn't seem like such a good idea."_

"_Sure, Rose. Back out now, go back to your boring little life where you do nothing but spin threads for useless, powerless, pathetic humans."_

_The triumphant smile when we agreed to learn._

"ENOUGH!" He roared at me. I cringed and fell to the floor when his arms released me. His fingers were digging into his temples, trying to force my memories out. He was snapping and snarling, spinning around and cursing under his breath. I felt terrible for what he was going through, and all of it was my fault.

"Please," his voice had dropped to a quiet plea, "please stop." My compassion for him was torturing him. But I couldn't shut it off, I couldn't just stop caring. I scurried forward and wrapped my arms around him, rocking him as he suffered.

When he was once again calm, his eyes met mine. His tone was serious. "These Graeae… do you know how to find them?" When I nodded in response, he continued. "Before you destroy me, I have one request. I would like to confront them about what they did to me."

I blinked at him in surprise. "I'll have to clear it with Esme." When his brow furrowed, I corrected myself, "I mean, Athena." His eyes widened and he nodded.

We spent the last of our days talking and making love. We never expressed the words to each other, but we both knew what was happening. We felt that if we didn't say it, it would hurt less when he was no more. Instead we shared memories of ours, we described our favorite sights, and we laid together in comfortable silence.

One day he ran me around at vampire speed to show me his favorite places around here. He showed me mountaintop views that took my breath away. He took me to a meadow where wildflowers grew. Every moment that ticked by, my heart broke a little more.

The night before our last day, I fell asleep alone. Edward wanted to hunt one last time before we crossed back over. I think he also wanted some alone time to really come to terms with what was happening. When I woke, I was in his arms. His lips were immediately on mine and he took me with a desperation I had never known before.

The whole day was spent much that way. Soft whispers, gentle caresses, languid love. By the time night fell, I was sure that I would die too. I had finally found my soul mate and he was going to me taken from me. I didn't speak again until we were at the well.

I held out the paper so he could read it. "You must speak these words with me." He nodded and took my hand. We both took a breath and began to speak.

Under the blessing of the Gods

I request passage to beyond, back home

Grant my soul safe journey through the Veil

My task is completed, for the greater good of man

Once again, my world tilted, only this time I had Edward to ground me. His arms wrapped around me and when I opened my eyes, we were standing in the middle of the Elysian Fields. Esme and Nessa were waiting for us.

When they saw our embrace, Esme raised a brow, and then looked at Nessa. "I told you."

Nessa scoffed and shook her head. Then she stepped forward and pulled me from Edward's embrace. "Glad to find you safe, sister, but we must journey back quickly. James is suspicious, and we don't want Edward to fall into his hands."

She quickly described the situation to us and Edward decided to run us back to Oceanus at vampire speed where Rose and Alice were waiting with a transport home. Goodbyes were said again and Esme told us she'd meet us back at my house. Then Edward took me into his arms and within minutes we were standing on the docks with a very stunned looking Alice and Rose.

Then Alice giggled and looked over at Rose. "I told you." Before I could figure out why everyone kept saying that, we were whisked onto the boat and our course was set for home. On the way, we told my sisters everything, with a few exclusions. They looked sad for me, but seemed to understand how Edward felt.

Jasper and Emmett met us in Mt Olympus and seemed slightly disappointed there wouldn't be any fighting. They too seemed to like Edward, which only made everything that much more difficult. When we explained that Edward wanted to go see the Graeae, Jasper and Emmett became excited again. They had been dying to battle with those three crones for ages, now they might get their chance.

Soon after we arrived home and were all settled down in the sitting area, Esme arrived. Edward and I went through our story again and Edward requested permission to confront the Graeae. Her lips quirked and she was fighting a smile. No one had ever willingly gone after the Graeae, and it was far past time for their comeuppance. She granted permission and told Edward that Aro wanted to see him afterward.

Edward seemed to be doing well. He was taking everything in stride, accustoming himself to our casual names with ease. I wished once more that there was some other way.

The boys were off to the side, coming up with battle plans. Alice and Rose were eying me with sympathy. Neither of them wanted to dredge anything up though, so for the time being they left it alone.

When their plan was complete, Edward rose and walked over to me. He pulled me to my feet and looked deep into my eyes. "Will you take me to see the Graeae now?" I nodded wordlessly, afraid my voice might crack from grief.

Emmett paired up with Rose and Jasper paired up with Alice. As happy as I was that my sisters seemed to have found their matches as well, I still couldn't get past the fact that I was going to lose mine. I would be happy for them, just later.

When we got to the cave of the Graeae, we heard hushed words coming from deep within the cavern. Edward smiled to himself and nodded his head at Jasper and Emmett. They flanked the sides of the cave and Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Please stay off to the side. Don't get too close or try to get involved." I nodded my head and led my sisters away.

Edward went to the mouth of the cave and called out, "I have come seeking the presence of the Graeae." One by one, each sultry woman stepped out of the cave. All of them were focused on the amazing specimen of man standing before them. None of them noticed the other two men, crouched down behind the rocks.

Tanya spoke first. "Well, well sisters. What do we have here?"

They were circling around him, getting closer and closer with each step. "I don't know," said Kate, "but I want to have some fun with him."

"Oh, me too!" Cried Irina. I was getting sick to my stomach.

Suddenly a growl broke the air. "Who do you think you are?" Edward reached forward and grabbed Tanya by the throat. Before her sisters could react, Emmett and Jasper had pounced on them. There would be no drawn out fight, the men had already outwitted them.

Tanya screeched, "Fury's flame!" A bolt of fire came whizzing through the air, lashing into Edward's side. He screamed in pain and tightened his hold. His other hand came up to cover her mouth.

"You are going to die." His voice had taken on that low menacing quality again. It was a voice that could strike fear into anyone. "You think you can play God? That you can decide the fate of mortals?" He squeezed again and her eyes were bugging out of her head. "What gave you the right to do this to me?"

Jasper and Emmett were making quick work of Irina and Kate. Soon, all that was left of them was a pile of limbs. I hadn't even noticed what happened. I had been so focused on Edward. Tanya noticed though, she saw her sisters be demolished and big, angry tears were streaming down her face.

Without giving her any opportunity to answer, Edward growled again. "Prepare to meet their fate." Then he ripped her head off. Her decapitated body fell to the ground and a putrid black liquid oozed out of her gaping neck.

Edward stumbled toward me and fell to his knees. His hand was at his side, where his marble flesh had been torn open. His sad eyes met mine and he let out a sharp laugh, "I guess now you know a way to destroy me."

I murmured words of comfort and encouragement as the five of us laid him on the ground. I ripped the hem off my dress and pressed it to the wound while tears streamed down my face. "I'm sorry," I whispered, over and over. "I'm sorry. I love you."

Edward lost consciousness and Emmett carried him back to our house. My sisters flanked me and each had an arm wrapped around me. I knew the time was coming.

* * *

When Edward awoke, he was greeted by Aro himself. Esme was standing off to the side with a small smile on her face. I was sitting on the side of the bed, stroking his cheek.

"What happened?" His voice was hoarse from lack of use and he cleared his throat. "I feel… thirsty."

When I giggled, he turned confused eyes to mine. "You were sleeping. And you probably are thirsty, possibly hungry too. It's been a very long time since you last ate."

"But… sleeping? Hungry? What are you saying?"

Aro chuckled, drawing attention to himself, "Please, son. Allow me to explain." When Edward nodded, Aro continued. "You have helped rid all worlds of a terrible plague. The Graeae were responsible for every calamity that befell man and God alike. Earthquakes, floods, plagues, and disease. Each and every one of these things was of their creation.

"I understand that you came here to have yourself destroyed. In a way, you sacrificed yourself to make sure they were destroyed too. For that, I owe my eternal gratitude. I have granted you a gift, in exchange for your service."

"A gift?" Poor Edward was still so confused.

"Yes, a gift. I have destroyed the monster that dwells within you and returned to you your humanity." Edward's eyes went wide and he looked at me hopefully. "In addition, I am giving you a seat on my court. You will reside here on Mt Olympus now, and be referred to as Apollo, God of Music, among other things. But there's time for all of that explanation later, when you're healed."

"But… how?" It was a lot to take in. I was surprised he was still lucid.

"Love, child," he gestured toward me. "Her love set you free." Then he clapped Edward on the shoulder. "Now, I must go. You will come see me when you're better and we will talk. Esme, let's depart." Esme flashed a bright smile before following her father out.

Edward continued to stare at me. "Is it true?"

I nodded.

"I'm no longer a monster?"

Another nod.

The smile that graced his beautiful face nearly split my heart. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me thoroughly. "Do you really love me?"

I found my voice, finally. "Yes, Edward. I really love you."

"As I love you, my Bella. Forever." Then he covered my mouth with his and we lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Okay, so I took a LOT of liberties with the Greek Mythos. I hope you don't mind. And I hope you'll take a moment to vote.**

**First I'd like to thank Kelly for stepping in and being pinch-beta. You're the best! You always know how to back me away from the ledge and tell me what's working and what's not working.**

**I also would like to thank Lillie, Tracy, and Jess for reading this over for me. And for listening to all of my whines and worries. For holding my hand and telling me it was a good idea. And for assuring me that my story most certainly did not suck.**

**And last, I'd like to thank you for reading this. Please hit that button and let me know what you thought.**

**xoxo**

**Nan**


	2. Author's Note

_Author's Note:_

_Beloved readers,_

_Please take a moment to stop by_

_the Once Upon A Twilight Contest_

_profile page to case your vote. The contest_

_ends tomorrow, Saturday August, 29, 2008._

_http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~onceuponatwilightcontest_

_(remove the (dot) and replace with a .)_

_Thank you so much for reading!_

_xoxo_

_Nan_


End file.
